To compare the effects on renal prostaglandin activity of standard therapeutic doses of aspirin and diflunisal. Ibuprofen will be included as a positive control. The diuretic effect of these nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory drugs on salt and water excretion, renal flow, renal and systemic prostaglandins will be used to determine the relative effects of these aspirin-like drugs on the kidney.